Halloween At The Cullens
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Halloween is so much more fun when you spend it with a bunch of vampires. What do vampires dress up as? Emmet is pretty sure he's got it down. Funny. One Shot.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT--But Edward Cullen is **more than welcome** to own me (;**

* * *

I didn't know that vampires celebrated Halloween, but apparently they did, and they took it _very _serious... Well, one of them did.

"How does it look!?" Alice asked, spinning into the living room. She held her arms out and smiled as she waited for my comments on the costume. She could have very well been pettier than Betty Boop herself.

She had on a shot, strapless red dress, stopping about six inches from her knee, and a white and red garder belt wrapped tightly around her right thigh. But the red high heels and the hair made the outfit. The shoes pushed her up so high that little Alice was taller than me, and her hair was styled perfectly with little black curls all around her face, just like Betty.

But the funny part was, there was nothing sexy about it. She looked sophisticated and and mature. Any other girl would have just looked slutty.

"I love it!" I said, after Alice started getting concerned. "You look amazing!" I got off of the couch, and spun her around. "Amazing." I repeated.

I heard steps coming into the room, high heels clacking. "I told her she should have been Alice In Wonderland... Wouldn't that be cute?" Rosalie said, but I wasn't sure I heard her, I was too swept up in her costume.

The first thing that caught my eye was her hair. It was pinned up, to look short, and full, it looked beautiful. Then I saw her lips, bright red, and smiling, making her teeth look perfect. My eyes slowly drifted to the giant, long white dress, tied around her neck, making her chest look like a playboy bunnies, only not sexy, her and Alice were the only two girls I knew who could do that. "Marilyn Monroe." She whispered through a smile.

"I know... It... _You _look gorgeous!" I said. Once again, I felt so out of place, like I shouldn't be around such beautiful people.

"What are you waiting for? Put on your costume." Alice said, at my side in less than a second.

"Oh, er, I'm not dressing up." I said, the look on her face almost made me feel guilty.

"What?" She whispered, looking like she was about to cry. "You have to." She whispered.

"If she doesn't want to, don't make her." Edward said, walking into the room.

"Don't be silly." Alice said, taking my arm and pulling me up the steps. "I have a bunch from the years before." She said through a hopefully smile.

* * *

We stood in front of her bed, where there were five costumes laid out, all looking way too small for me. There was a nurse costume, a toga, a bumble bee, mermaid, and a tiny Tinker-Bell dress.

"Rose will help you... Your boyfriend is in desperate need of help..." She whispered, I was almost sure Edward couldn't hear.

"Leave me alone, Alice." He groaned from his room. I was wrong.

"Lets see what we can do..." Rosalie said, entering the room just as Alice left.

She placed her finger over her red lips. "Hmm..." She looked at each costume carefully. "I think you would make a cute Bumble Bee." She said through a smile.

"Is this necessary?" I moaned as she picked up the short black and yelled striped dress.

"No... But it's fun." Rosalie said through her gorgeous Marilyn Monroe smile.

* * *

I looked--and felt--extremely stupid. I had giant yellow wings sticking out of my back, but I'm pretty sure that the antennas were the worse part. Esme had done my hair for me, in pig-tails. I actually liked them, until Alice walked in with a head band holding two black sticks, and two huge yellow balls. She insisted on high heels, but Esme saved me, bringing in a pair of sparkly black flats.

I walked out of the bedroom, next to Esme when I heard Edward complaining in his bedroom.

"This is ridiculous." He said standing in front of the mirror, next to Alice. I couldn't help but laugh.

He had a ratty cloth tied around his forehead and a ripped white shirt, halfway unbuttoned. The funniest thing was the ripped and dirty pants, along with the boots. Oh, and how could I forget the giant sword in his hand.

"I love how you find this funny." He told me sarcastically.

"You look great." I whispered through my smile.

"I_ look_ like an _idiot_." He corrected me.

"You make a sexy pirate." I tried to convince him... He didn't buy it.

I giggled as I took his hand and pulled him down stairs with the rest of us.

"I think you look good." I assured him again as we walked into the kitchen. He just rolled his eyes.

"So what are we doing? Trick-or-treating?" I asked, they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Candy? Ew." Rose said. Alice and Edward made a disgusted face, Esme just smiled and shook her head. "Were having a party." This was the first time I've heard of this?

"We figured you wouldn't come." Alice said, reading my expression. She was probably right.

"We tricked you." Rosalie teased.

"Why didn't you dress up, Esme?" I asked, changing the subject, I hated to be the stupid human.

"Yea, you dress up every year?" Alice said, rushing to her side.

"I don't know... I guess I'm just going to focus on the party and be the hostess with the mostess." She smiled politely.

We were quiet for a second, and I heard Edward groan. "Oh God." He whispered under his breath, and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. First in was Jasper, he was dressed in a pair of Carlisle's white scrubs, he made a perfect doctor, just as good as Carlisle.

And then there was Emmet.....

He had a long cape hanging off of his shoulders, and a black suit. He had fake plastic fangs on his teeth, and a drip of blood falling from the corner of his mouth... No doubt, it was real blood.

"I. Want. To. Suck. Your. Blood." He said in a Dracula voice.

I watched Edward's head fall into his hands.

Maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all._ As long as it's with the right people._


End file.
